


Keeping One's Word

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Lulu had promised Tidus a reward for winning the Blitzball tournament. A naughty reward.





	Keeping One's Word

It was late in Rin’s Travel Agency on the Mi’hen Highroad. Tidus was resting in a room by himself when someone knocked on the door. He asked the visitor to enter and it was none other than Lulu. She stepped inside quietly and closed the door.  
“Do you need something?”, Tidus asked. Lulu hesitated for a moment, looking at the floor. Then she raised her eyes to speak.  
“About that thing I promised...”. Hearing those words made Tidus’ heart skip a beat.

Back in Luca, Lulu had approached Tidus before the big game against the Goers. She wanted Wakka to leave the game behind in triumph, so she offered him a reward if he could secure victory for the Aurochs. An unambiguous gesture made it clear that the reward would involve his cock and her mouth. To say that the offer motivated Tidus would’ve been an understatement. He scored five goals, utterly embarrassing the Goers before Wakka tagged in and their opponents managed to score two goals of their own.

It seemed like the time for her to make good on her promise was now, and Tidus swallowed a lump in his throat. Lulu was probably the sexiest woman he had ever seen, and she was seriously going to give him a blowjob?  
“A-are you sure…?”, he stammered. He found it difficult not to stare at her huge boobs in that moment.  
“A deal’s a deal. Would you prefer it if I didn’t…?”, Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No! I do. I want… it. Really bad...”. Hearing that made Lulu feel a little happy, even if she didn’t show it. She hadn’t had sex of any kind in a while. Maybe this was going to be enjoyable.

Tidus got up and Lulu sank to her knees in front of him. She waited for him to open his pants, and when they dropped to the floor her eyes grew wide. She agreed with Wakka that Tidus looked a lot like Chappu, but the similarity appeared to be limited to his face. Tidus’ dick was huge! Now she understood why one of his pant legs was longer than the other.

Having such a splendid cock right in front of her face made Lulu’s heart race. It was already hard, waiting to get sucked. She tentatively grabbed it with one hand and stroked it. Using two hands would’ve been more appropriate for such a long thing, and it was so fucking thick. She swallowed audibly, not because she was nervous, but because her mouth was watering so much. She wanted it.

“I’ll start then...”, she said softly. Tidus’ cock throbbed in response. As her lips inched closer to the big, bulbous tip, Lulu noted how alluring its smell was. Her soft lips made contact and slowly rolled across Tidus’ glans, stretching to accommodate the hefty piece of meat. Tidus hissed and sighed as she began to lick his tip.

Lulu moaned a little when her taste buds were overwhelmed by its savory flavor. Her experience with sucking dicks was admittedly limited, but she had never encountered one she would’ve described as tasty up until then. Once she had taken the entire tip, she paused and looked up at Tidus’ face. He was special, in more ways than one. Whatever doubts and hesitations she had felt when she first entered the room were gone. Lulu felt hot. She hadn’t felt so aroused in a long time, and that just from taking this magnificent penis into her mouth. She wanted more. She felt like she might just be able to enjoy herself just as much as he was going to.

While she sorted her feelings, her tongue danced across his tender glans. It traced the slit, slithered along the prominent ridge, and wiggled all over it. The wonderful taste wasn’t fading at all. Tidus, amidst moans of pleasure, started oozing pre-cum, which made the taste even stronger. Lulu lapped it up eagerly, and started bobbing her head a little, rubbing the tip with her plush lips.

Tidus felt almost dizzy from Lulu’s service. She was incredible, and yet, he wanted more. One of his hands gingerly grabbed Lulu by the back of her head and pulled her closer. She reached up and caressed his toned stomach with her hands, and moaned as more cock entered her mouth.

When the glans rubbed the back of her throat, she gagged on it.  
“Ah! Sorry, Lulu”, Tidus panted. He let go of her head and tried to pull back a little, but Lulu wouldn’t have any of that. She grabbed his butt and pulled him closer, forcing his thick cock ever deeper down her throat. Tidus whimpered and Lulu continued to gag, but progress was made.  
“Fuck! Oh, Lulu, that’s...”, he stammered when her tight throat engulfed him for the first time. Tears were running down Lulu’s beautiful face. It was difficult to breath, difficult to adjust to the fat intruder in her gullet, but it just felt so good. The way it stretched her esophagus excited her. It made her fantasize about how nicely this big, meaty cock could stretch her lonely little pussy.

Lulu became keenly aware of how wet she was while worked her way towards the base of Tidus’ cock. Her underwear was soaked, just from sucking his dick. No man had ever driven her so utterly wild.

Eventually, her nose poked against Tidus’ abdomen. His heavy balls touched her chin, and she knew that she had taken the whole thing. She looked up at him again. He stared back in disbelief. His face was flushed, he moaned softly ever time her throat tightened around his cock, and the way it twitched let Lulu know that he liked it. Tidus, on the other hand, was looking into the eyes of a stunning beauty. Her naturally red eyes seemed to be smoldering with desire. Her purple lipstick was smeared all over his dick and her tears had created rivulets of makeup that ran down her cheeks. She looked disheveled, and yet, something in her eyes, something about the way she caressed his body and the way her tongue playfully danced along his throbbing cock made it clear that she loved this. 

After taking a moment to look at one another, Lulu started moving.  
“Oh, fucking… Ah!”, Tidus groaned when his dick left the tight confines of Lulu’s greedy throat and was welcomed back into her mouth by her enthusiastic tongue. Then, she went all the way down again, tightly embracing his shaft with her slippery gullet. Lulu quickly adopted a steady rhythm for her deepthroating. Tidus was stunned by the fluent, steady motion of her head at first, but he soon relaxed and his hips joined into the rhythm.

Lulu was content. Her mouth was awash with the taste of his cock, his sighs and moans were music to her ears; precious rewards for her excellent service. Every time she felt his nuts on her chin, she felt a chill running down her spine. Simply the knowledge of how deep inside of her that amazing cock went made her feel good. She thought the only way this could’ve been any better was if it happened to her pussy instead. She had only promised him a blowjob, but she wanted to go all the way. She wanted to know what sex would be like with such a beast.

Lulu took a break from deepthroating him and returned to a more traditional blowjob. She bobbed her head on his cock and jerked him off with both hands. Her throat had left it nice and slippery, making for an intense, high speed handjob.  
“You’re the best, Lulu”, Tidus whimpered. She loved hearing that. It made her go even harder.

After working on his massive erection for ten minutes or so, Lulu was starting to get frustrated. He clearly enjoyed what she was doing, but he showed no signs of cumming. Perhaps her mouth and throat simply weren’t enough to milk this big boy. She pulled away, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Tidus’ dick didn’t feel all nice and warm.  
“Wha?”, he asked in a daze, but he quickly came to his senses when he saw Lulu pulling her dress down. Her big boobs bounced into freedom, and his jaw dropped. The reaction made Lulu smile.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Tidus swallowed a lump in his throat. Lulu’s bosom was perfect. Her breasts were shapely and firm, yet soft to the touch and just so big. His fingers sank into the warm, supple flesh, and he would’ve been happy to keep them there forever. Her pink nipples were the perfect size and hard as rocks. They were just perfect for sucking.  
“Wanna try using these to cum?”, Lulu asked with a sultry voice. Tidus thought his heart would burst from his chest. He nodded frantically, unable to speak.

Lulu pulled down her dress and lay down on the bed. Tidus ogled her sexy body for a moment and licked his lips. There she was beckoning for him to climb on top of her and put his dick between her tits, dressed in nothing other than black lace panties and thigh high satin stockings.

His slippery cock was right at home between her boobs. Soft flesh enveloped him tenderly at first, but Lulu kept pushing her breasts together until it was a snug fit.  
“Come on. Fuck me”, she said with a naughty smile. Tidus obeyed and moved his hips tentatively at first. The pressure was amazing. Her smooth skin felt so good on his cock. He quickly sped up his movement.

Lulu thoroughly enjoyed this. She loved how hot Tidus’ cock felt in her cleavage. She loved the way his glans poked out from in between her boobs, disappeared, and emerged again a second later, all while making nasty, wet sounds. She liked getting her breasts fondled, and having Tidus bump into them repeatedly actually felt really good. Soon she began moaning from the stimulation.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck my big tits. You like them, don’t you”, she panted.  
“Yes...”, Tidus groaned. The sensation was so strong for him that he tossed his head this way and that while whimpering and gasping. However, he was still not twitching.

Tidus awoke from his stupor when the pressure around his cock suddenly lessened. He looked down and realized that Lulu wasn’t pushing her breasts together anymore.  
“Please, more...”, he said breathlessly.  
“You do it”, Lulu said with a lewd smile on her plush lips. “Grab my boobs and push them together as much as you want”. Tidus grabbed those big breasts, and gave them a squeeze. Lulu moaned and looked pleased, her hard nipples pushed into his palms. Then he pushed them together again, as tight as they had been and then some more.

The breast fucking that followed made both of them feel good. Tidus loved the tightness and warmth while Lulu enjoyed the pressure and Tidus’ thumbs rolling across her nipples.  
“Yes, fuck me. Fuck me harder!”, Lulu moaned, extended her tongue and tried to lick Tidus’ glans.

The thumping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Tidus’ thrusts grew more and more intense. Every time he shoved his dick into that tight cleavage, Lulu’s tongue danced across his glans for an instant, an instant he loved, an instant he wanted to experience again and again.

Eventually, Lulu finally felt that massive dick throbbing.  
“Gonna cum? Give it to me! Fuck me like you mean it and cover me in jizz!”, she begged. Hearing that made it impossible for Tidus to hold it any longer. He cried out as he released lots of thick semen. His hips didn’t stop, and every time he thrust into her tits another wave of cum erupted from his glans.

Lulu squealed when the first hot rope landed on her face and neck. The torrents of jizz seemed endless. Shots of thick white jelly covered her fair skin, sealed her eyes shut, and spread across her neck and chest like a pearly necklace.

When Tidus’ orgasm subsided, cum only lazily leaked from him, smearing her breasts with his spunk. Lulu was gasping for air as he climbed off of her. Afterwards she couldn’t have guessed how long she had lain there, covered in the stuff. The warmth, the smell, the taste on her lips; it was intoxicating, dulling her senses otherwise.

Eventually, she started scooping up his semen to free her eyes and nostrils of it, and to taste it. Once she could see and breath unimpeded again, she just lay there, lapping up cum and rubbing it all over herself. She spread out his load all over her boobs and sucked the thick, savory substance off of her fingers with relish.

After enjoying it for some time, Lulu looked over to Tidus. He was watching her with his mouth agape. He enjoyed the debauchery, and that made Lulu smile. Her eyes grew wide when she looked down and saw his huge cock standing upright between his legs. Her vagina squeezed. Lulu had believed Tidus’ climax to be the glorious end to their little fling, but it didn’t have to be. She could get what she really wanted, and that made her lick her lips erotically.

Tidus gasped when Lulu made a show of taking off her panties. Once it was laid bare it was clear that Lulu’s smooth pussy was drenched. She pinched one of her nipples while the other hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit.  
“You’re not satisfied yet, are you? Come. Put your dick in me. Fuck me! Please!”, she whined. She was writhing with desire.

Tidus scrambled to get between her legs. Her pussy was gorgeous to behold, and he shoved his dick into her without hesitation.

Lulu couldn’t believe how wet she was. She had never even thought it possible to be as aroused as she was. Her pussy was so utterly drenched that even taking something as big as Tidus’ cock went without much of a hitch. Slowly but surely that thick piece of meat sank into her cunt, and she felt nothing but pleasure. Feeling her pussy getting stretched was delightful. Feeling his fat glans rubbing spots no other man had ever reached was mind-blowing, and when his heavy nuts came to rest against her, she knew that she could never say no to this man again. She was his bitch.

She closed her legs around him, and pulled his face into her soft cleavage.  
“Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!”, she cried, and Tidus obliged. He was blown away by Lulu’s body. Her pussy had accepted him so readily. It was so warm and tight and hugged his cock like a second skin. Then there were her lovely tits. They were still a little sticky, but that didn’t take away from how soft and wonderful they felt on his face. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began thrusting impatiently.

Both of them moaned passionately as the thrusting commenced. Tidus’ cock scraped her insides so deliciously that Lulu saw stars every time he pulled out, and her pussy seemed to suck Tidus’ dick right back into her wet confines, making him shiver.

Both of them were completely absorbed in their animal lust. They hips slapped together audibly, the bed creaked beneath the sheer force of Tidus’ thrusts, and both of them moaned and cried out.

“Lulu, I’m cumming!”, Tidus moaned into her boobs, but she didn’t listen. Lulu was staring at the ceiling vacantly with a big happy smile on her face, fast approaching the hardest orgasm of her life. Taking the lack of response as permission to fill her up, Tidus jammed his cock all the way inside her and released his load straight into her womb with a roar.

That pushed Lulu over the edge. Upon feeling his semen gushing into her deepest depths, Lulu uttered a soft, seemingly random squeak. However, her pussy seized up in the throws of a truly violent orgasm. It strangled Tidus’ cock like a vice as torrents of warm semen filled her up. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, her vision grew dim, and a comfortably warm sensation radiated outwards from her womb and soon engulfed her entire body. She drew shuddering breaths while her womb overflowed with semen, and yet Tidus tired to squeeze more into it.

At some point, Tidus finally pulled out. Him pulling out felt intense to her overly sensitive pussy, making her quiver. However, right afterwards, she missed him already. Even though her womb was packed with his potent seed, she felt dreadfully empty without him.  
“Thank you, Lulu”, Tidus said softly. Lulu raised her head with some difficulty to look at him. She felt blissfully tired. His face was beet-red, and his lovely cock seemed spent, at least for the moment. She chuckled huskily.  
“No, thank you. That was incredible”, she murmured and smiled at him lasciviously. Tidus perked up at the praise and smiled.  
“I agree! I mean, could we… maybe…?”, he stammered. Next thing he knew Lulu soft lips were pressed against his. Her tongue tenderly caressed his lips as if to ask to be led in, and he opened his mouth for it. They shared a long kiss, and stared into each other’s eyes afterwards.  
“I’m yours. Lover, whore, whatever you like”, Lulu said softly.

Tidus’ heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. He kissed her again, longer this time. Somehow, his cock swelled up again. He pushed her back onto the sheets, she giggled when she felt his erection pushing against her stomach, and they got started on round number three.


End file.
